Currently, a wall panel has to be laid out manually using a tape measure and other mechanical tools to locate the corners of the wall panel, the locations of critical points to locate lift inserts, reveals, personnel doorways, garage doorways, arches, window openings, rebar grids, joist pocket locations, girders, weld plates, scupper locations (opening in the wall of a building through which water can drain from a floor or flat roof) and other desired features to be added to a wall panel.
This is a very time-consuming effort and inevitably leads to errors that result in unexpected difficulties in the crane handling the wall panels or in installing girders, joist, doorways, etc. Some of the problems that result when the lift inserts are not properly located results in dangerously hanging panels that the ground crew and crane operator must somehow safely handle, without endangering their lives and safety.
What is needed is a more accurate, less time consuming system that provides the marking for desired reference points prior to forming and pouring the concrete.